degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie-Jesse Relationship
The relationship between Ellie Nash & Jesse Stefanovic is known as Jellie '('Jesse/'Ellie'). Relationship History Season 6 In True Colours, Ellie confronts Jesse about why her article about tuition costs is not in the final print of the newspaper. He responds that he didn't publish it because it was filled with "rookie reporter mistakes." Ellie complains about how she put effort into doing the research for the article, and everyone ignores her whining. Later, Ellie approaches Jesse, apologizing for screwing up, saying she will do better if given another chance. Jesse tells her that her paper was lacking passion and that The Core doesn't have time for school projects. The two banter, and Jesse surprises her by asking her out to get a beer. After their date, the two go back to Ellie's house, appearing as if their date went well. Jesse leans in and kisses Ellie on the cheek, before leaving for the night. The next day, Ellie is surprised that she was assigned a great story, and a co-worker comments that she only got the story because she is the "new yearly frosh that Jessie gets it on with." She exchanges her piece with co-worker Eric for one about men's water polo, to Jesse's dismay. He later tells her that he didn't give Ellie the music piece to get her in pants, but because she loves music and that everyone else was busy. Jesse says that she is a good writer and that he can't help the fact that he thinks she is cute. Ellie kisses him, and the two begin a secret relationship, which they plan to keep hidden from their co-workers. In''' Eyes Without a Face (2), Ellie and Jesse are going strong, but are still keeping their relationship a secret from their co-workers. After everyone else has left The Core, the two make out atop of a desk, and Jesse invites her back to his place, implying they would have sex, though she declines, using her review's deadline as an excuse. After discussing her relationship with Jesse with Ashley and deciding to be prepared, Ellie runs into Jesse after visiting the sexual health office, and drops a bunch of condoms and birth control in front of him. Later, at a meeting at The Core, Ellie pitches an idea for a series of sexual health on campus, though Jesse turns down the idea and tries to move onto the next one. Ellie, however, keeps trying to defend her idea, and Jesse tells her that the idea is dead, and to stop pitching it. Later, Ellie tells Jesse that she wants to resign from the paper and them, referring to them as a couple. However, the two make up, and promise to have a talk about where they are going as a couple. The two kiss in the hallway. In '''What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (1), Jesse is at the dinner table and is sitting next to Ellie, and he later is at Craig Manning's show with her. In What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (2), Ellie reveals to Jesse that Craig is doing coke, which she thinks he got from Manny, and Jesse is not surprised that he is doing drugs. Ellie gets defensive of Craig, saying she needs to keep Craig away from Manny since she is a toxic influence. Jesse then reveals to her that she will be interviewing Taking Back Sunday that day, and she kisses him out of excitement when Craig walks in for his interview. He says he needs to clean out Joey's old garage, and Ellie volunteers to help, though Jesse tells her that Taking Back Sunday is more important than "this Craig stuff." When Ellie later brings Craig to the band's interview, Jesse is less than happy, as his presence causes Ellie to not fully finish getting the interviews that she needed for the article. Back at The Core, Ellie apologizes to Jesse for bringing Craig, and Jesse comments that he's probably off getting coke when Ellie mentions that he went to go see Manny. Jesse tells her that his best friend used to be an addict, and he can see all of the signs with Craig. Ellie tells him, "Jealous much?", and Jesse retorts that he isn't jealous of "some failed, singer song-writer loser that you're still crushing on." Jesse tells her that it is wrong that Craig keeps "crapping on her, and she keeps coming back for more." Later, Craig and Ellie kiss, meaning Ellie cheated on Jesse. In The Bitterest Pill, Jesse gives Ellie a coupon books with him revealing that he loves her in a message written ont he back. Feeling guilty, Ellie admits to him that she kissed Craig. She tells him that it is completely over between the two of them, and Jesse tells her that he isn't mad, which surprises Ellie. Her confession leads Jesse to confessing that he cheated on her with a girl in a bar. Ellie throws away the coupons, saying she doesn't need his guilt prize. Ellie later gives him a box full of his things, and he chases after her, causing the two to lament over their cheating. After Ellie attends J.T.'s memorial, she realizes how lucky she is to have Jesse, someone who loves her, and the two reconcile. In''' Love My Way, the two are not faring well as a couple. At Dylan Michalchuk's going away party, the two look unhappy, and are fighting because Ellie does not like to dance. Later, at The Core office, the two are fighting again, and Ellie says it is all they have done for weeks. The two decide to break up before they ruin what is left of their relationship. In '''Sunglasses at Night, Ellie Nash and Paige Michalchuk are fighting, and Ellie mentions Paige's new relationship with Jesse, saying that Paige takes what she wants, as her and Jesse had "just" broken up. In Don't You Want Me? (2), while at a club with Marco, Ellie runs into Jesse there. He tells her that she looks great, and the two smile at one another. The next morning, Marco catches the two of them in bed together, marking the start of their second relationship. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (2), Ellie wants to hook Marco up with Eric, but Jesse thinks they should mind their own business, though Ellie tries anyway. She invites Eric over to their house and leaves him alone with Marco, though Ellie's attempt is unsuccessful, as Marco tells Eric that he is with Dylan. In Death Or Glory (2), Ellie and Jesse go to see a Chuck Klosterman lecture together. In Jessie's Girl, 'Jesse gets rid of Ellie's front page article in favor of another article, which upsets Ellie. However, Jesse's article falls through, and Ellie finds Caitlin Ryan as a replacement for him. Jesse is amazed that Ellie knows her, and Ellie give Jesse her ticket to go to a reception with Caitlin. When Ellie heads to The Core to get some work done, she walks in on Jesse having sex with Caitlin, essentially cheating on her with her mentor. The next day, Jesse tries to talk to Ellie about it, but she decides to leave the The Core instead of breaking up with him. Ellie later tells Paige that she saw Jesse making out with Caitlin, and Paige exclaims that she can't believe that either of them were ever with him. Ellie tells Jesse that she is still with him, and Paige advises Ellie that walking away is the mature thing to do in some situations. Ellie says she can't handle the Q & A with Caitlin, but Paige tells her that sometimes Ellie will have to choose between her personal and professional life. Before the Q & A, Ellie is actively drinking, and Caitlin apologizes to Ellie for the fact that she saw her and Jesse, not knowing that Ellie and Jesse were in a committed relationship. Caitlin is pulled away before Ellie can tell her the truth. Ellie has a hard time facing Caitlin during the Q & A, especially when she sees Jesse in the audience. Ellie begins to make subtle jabs at Caitlin, all while glaring at Jesse in the audience. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Ellie directly asks her why she hooked up with Jesse, and demands an answer. Ellie asks Jesse in the audience if it was worth it, and she calls Caitlin a slut, before walking out of the Q & A. Caitlin stops by the next day, asking Ellie what right she has to comment on her personal life. Ellie reveals that Jesse is her boyfriend, and Caitlin asks why she didn't tell her. Ellie says she was sleeping with the boss and said it felt unprofessional. Caitlin apologizes and says that Jesse didn't say anything, which Ellie explains is why she quit the paper because she wanted her and Jesse to work so badly. Ellie tells Caitlin not to let a freshman romance stand in the way of her future career. Ellie returns to The Core, and tells Jesse that she is back at The Core, not with him. Degrassi Mini In 'Roomatus Interuptus, Ellie and Jesse are attempting to have sex, but Paige and Marco interrupt them with an argument over the television channels. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: True Colors (603) **Broke Up: Love My Way (616) ***Reason: Both Ellie and Jesse were unhappy after constant fighting. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Don't You Want Me? (2) '(619) **Broke Up: 'Jessie's Girl (708) ***Reason: Jesse cheated on Ellie with Caitlin Ryan, her mentor. Quotes *"You're stuck with me, frosh." - Eyes Without a Face (2) *"You know what's really wrong? The fact that Craig keeps crapping on you, and you keep going back for more." - What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (2) Trivia *They both cheated on each other: Ellie kissed Craig Manning and Jesse hooked up with an unknown woman at a bar. Jesse also cheated on Ellie with her mentor Caitlyn Ryan. However, it was the latter incident that caused Ellie to end their relationship for good. *Ellie lost her virginity to Jesse. Gallery 16f.jpg 433d.jpg 535.jpg 4326.jpg 657g.jpg 4327.jpg 56gt.jpg 33ffsf.jpg Image5435.jpg Reg_5314_11.jpg 2-brucas59.jpg65.jpg tumblr_l52srtKx0P1qc8lhko1_250.jpg 4564n.png 667643.png 535f.jpg 3453ds.jpg 34543d.jpg 53rd.jpg 3453dsa.jpg 53red.jpg 543d.jpg 43red.jpg 443daf.jpg 45645.JPG tumblr_m2jnidcza61qc1tpr.jpg 5435.JPG 464.jpg 443db.jpg 4564jn.jpg 4564fd.jpg 454r.jpg 353dn.jpg 3443d.jpg 33d.jpg 343db.jpg 565f.jpg 454rre.jpg 454rr.jpg 5353.jpg 5453.jpg 5453d.jpg 434e.jpg 4543d.jpg 454dssdf.jpg 454df.jpg 3453dj.jpg 534d.jpg 3443r.jpg 354d.jpg 53d.jpg 64554fd.jpg 53fe.jpg 35er.jpg 453dfd.jpg 89ijk.jpg 689ijh.jpg jeslie.jpg jelsie.jpg jellie.jpg jafj.jpg tumblr_m4i0vkz1GN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i15tU8sN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i1axFRYh1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i1b9JZOg1qc1tpr.jpg ffgge.jpg hhkj.jpg tumblr_mc3ux24FSU1qc1tpr.jpg hjkhkj.jpg lkj.jpg jojk.jpg hjkjkk.jpg Ttd.PNG uijjk.jpg ujioojk.jpg 798jkk.jpg kljkm.jpg 7iujjkkj.jpg 099ioj.jpg jkkkjh.jpg uhkjhjk.jpg 8ijk.jpg 89ujjkj.jpg uiyhiuhj.jpg 888i.jpg 8kjh.jpg ggyuhkj.png 8yiuhkj.png 887uj.jpg 89ujj.jpg uyuhuj.jpg hhui.jpg 7uihh.jpg kljkjk.jpg 7yuihjh.jpg 89yhuih.jpg uy8hu.jpg oiujioj.jpg oijkj.png u90uioj.png jkjl.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts